


The Withered Flower

by storias



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storias/pseuds/storias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You no longer watched her annoy Robin purposely with her amusing pranks, and you no longer watched her strive to become the prim and proper princess she sought to be with the help of Maribelle.</p><p>Instead, you observed as she slowly fell apart, withering away like a flower that no longer touched the sun’s warming rays.</p><p>Lissa x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Withered Flower

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: okay, so this will honestly be my first time writing in second person—i write in third person most of the time, mind you—but i thought this would be a good change, you know? I usually write for my current obsessions and if it’s not that most of my ideas go bye-bye oops Sooo, yea. pardon my grammar im too lazy to capitalize things and all that shizz at the moment also it’s the announcement so who cares lol
> 
> well, enough of that. first one up to bat is Lissa! she’s so cute and I had an idea for her which was meant for Chrom but I hate him at the moment sooo…[1] and thus this one shot was born! hope you enjoy~
> 
> [1] that bastard forced himself upon ava-chan ouo” he ruined my dreams of marrying Priam lol
> 
> also, if you haven’t at least gotten past the first arc of the game—otherwise known as the two year time skip—i strongly advise that you do not read this, since it has to do with a certain character’s death… ouo” oh yeah. angst joins in on the fun in this one. I love angst. angst, angst, angst, angst mwahahah I mean, sorry if this makes you sad ;~;
> 
> and Lissa might be OOC in this one... >.>
> 
> holy crap this announcement is long enough to be a drabble sorry guys i'll shut up now ouo

What you’d do not see that face cry. All you wanted was for Lissa to retain her cheery and carefree demeanour, but ever since Emmeryn took her own life to save her people, the blonde Cleric was not the same. You no longer watched her annoy Robin purposely with her amusing pranks, and you no longer watched her strive to become the prim and proper princess she sought to be with the help of Maribelle. Instead, you observed as she slowly fell apart, withering away like a flower that no longer touched the sun’s warming rays.

At times, she’d be in her tent, just sitting there and regretting not being able to do anything to avoid her beloved sister’s death. Other times she’d be out and about, and when one tried to strike up a conversation, she’d blandly respond with an empty look in her eyes.

And then there was that certain night when you knew enough was enough. After hearing her sobbing in her tent, you knew you couldn’t just sit and do nothing. If no one made an attempt to bring the old Lissa back, you would. You’d bring back the shine in those precious blue eyes of hers, even if it’d kill you. So you marched into her tent, and it was then you saw how deep her melancholy flowed. The blonde sat on her bed, knees pulled to her chest while she buried her head there. Her hair was no longer in their usual pigtails, and guessing by how long she’d been crying, her eyes were most definitely red by now.

“Lissa…?” As you called out her name, her head bolted upwards—you were right, her eyes were bloodshot—and she quickly wiped away her tears with the sleeves of her yellow dress, sniffling on occasion.

“[N-Name], what are you doing here? It’s late…”

“Well, I just… heard you crying and I thought that maybe—“

“I wasn’t crying. Don’t worry about it, yeah? Just… go to bed.” She was in denial; how practical of her. With a sigh, you walked over to her bed and sat down next to her, attempting to look her in the eye. Lissa bit her lip, knowing well that you weren’t going to leave her alone, and so she vaguely explained the cause of her sorrow, which was all too obvious to you. “I’m just a little sad, that’s all. I’ll get over it soon, so don’t worry too much, okay?”

“I know that. You’re strong Lissa, but everyone needs a shoulder to lean on now and then, don’t you think?”Gently enveloping her hand in yours, you gave her a supportive smile. You don’t know why, but the second her blue orbs finally decided to connect with your [eye color] ones, she burst into tears once more. Clearly not knowing what to do, you simply embraced her, patting her head and rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

“Oh, [Name]… Why do I have to be so useless? If I was stronger, I could’ve done something to protect her…! I hate that about myself… I hate it so much!” You… really didn’t know what to say. How could she say such things about herself? You would definitely not continue to let her say things like that.

“Lissa, Emmeryn’s death wasn’t your fault, you have to believe that. Not even Chrom could do anything about it. Hell, Robin was so shocked she barely even moved a muscle.”

“But I—“

“And no, you’re not useless. You’re an important member of the Shepherds, you bring joy and fun to all of us, even if you annoy people at times with your pranks, it’s still amusing for everyone to watch. Without you here, the war would be a drag, not to mention lots of wounds would go untreated, which is a tragedy in itself actually…” Lissa’s tears were starting to dry up by now, for she was too taken aback by how many positive things you had to say about her. She was so happy to hear those words flow from your mouth that she’d found a brand new reason to cry.

“So basically, life would be horrid without you.” Was your conclusion to you speech, and it was then you noticed that she had begun to sob once again. Confused to no end, you asked, “Was it something I said…?”

Seeing your confused expression, Lissa couldn’t help but laugh.

“W-What’s so funny? If it’s because of the things I said earlier, forgive me if they tickled your funny bone for that was most certainly not my intention. Those words came from the heart and—mmmph!” Surprising you with a kiss on the lips, the blonde had successfully shut you up, not to mention that she had you blushing furiously.

“You’re a blundering fool.” These were the words that came out of her mouth when she finally pulled away, smirking triumphantly at you when she noticed how flushed you were.

“B-But Lissa, we’re both—!”

With a frown, Lissa cut you off a second time, “So what if we’re both girls? I don’t see the problem.” She huffed, but a small blush began to form on her cheeks, “Besides… what you told me before made me realize how special you are to me. So, thank you for that, [Name].” With that being said, she proceeded to cuddle up into your arms, her head resting on your breast.

Smiling warmly, you returned the embrace. It seems that your initial objective has been completed, and that’s all you could ever ask for. The beautiful flower that you held so close to your heart had begun to flourish once more, now that her sun was within reach.

“Oh, and just because we’re together doesn’t mean you’re off the hook from being pranked~”

Lissa was indeed back to normal, but honestly, you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
